The Promised Deception
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: She breaks up with her boyfriend and turns down her suitor. She doesn't know that they've been seeing each other already… [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **Oneshot, drabblish-style, "experimental writing style" :) It has het and **shounen-ai**, as well as **implied yaoi**. Some slight language, general OOCness because of the AU… It seems rather cliché for me, but I hope that my "alteration" in my writing style to fit this story works :) And I seem to be making lots of fanfics where Sakura would be hated T.T It's true that I don't really like her, but… I feel guilty –slightly- for making her _so _evil.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Her voice feels like claws on her throat. The person she's talking to simply _looks_ at her with a detached expression on his handsome face. The thought makes her eyes force more tears out.

"I'm very, very sorry." Her jade-hued eyes are now swelling with the tears she shed tonight. The person she's talking to looks like he wants to get out of here, quickly. She doesn't bother wiping away the rain of tears.

"I have… a dedicated suitor." Her lips are dry, and she wets them nervously. The person she's talking to stares at her, not really curious about her explanation about this horrible, totally unexpected break-up.

"I've been with you for a year now. Yet… I didn't really turn him down. I didn't tell him that I have a boyfriend already." Her body is shaking violently with sobs. The person she's talking to simply _looks _at her with the usual emotionless look. The sight of his blank face breaks her heart into thousands of shards.

She flees the scene hurriedly, one of her hands flying to cover her mouth. Soundlessly, the male left dials a familiar number engraved to his memory. He speaks to the person on the other line with**out **the coldness that his ex-girlfriend saw.

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry." Her voice comes out broken, like the heart that she relentlessly offered to two different persons. She bravely tries to look at her dedicated suitor in apology, but she finds out that she doesn't own the courage to.

"I'm very, very sorry." Her emerald-colored eyes don't possess the twinkle that's usually seen on her, as she's a very cheerful and carefree person. She doesn't cry anymore because she ran out of tears from her earlier encounter.

"I already have a boyfriend." Her lips feel chapped and it's rough against her tongue that peeked out slightly. She looks pointedly at the park's soil, her feet pushing forward and backward in awkwardness and tension.

"I've known you for years now. But… He's my dream boyfriend, my dream husband. I didn't tell him that I already have a childhood-sweetheart…" Her body feels so _light_, as though the passing breeze will knock her down. She finally raises her eyes to look at her childhood-friend's face and meets his blue eyes as bravely as she could.

She almost gasps in surprise at the sight of the same blank look. Yet, she knows that it's her fault. She's… she played with the two of them. She couldn't get enough. She wanted them _both_.

She turns around and walks briskly away from her ex-suitor, but the sight of a familiar, sleek, black car stops her escape from the scene.

**

* * *

**

"You…" Her lips are open, but no further words spill out. The person standing comfortably beside his car, with his arms crossed on his chest, looks _past _her. She hears a muffled gasp from behind her.

"Don't… I'm very sorry!" Her lips work again, and she hurriedly speaks the first things that arrive at her muddled mind. Her ex-boyfriend's eyebrow raises in question and morbid amusement.

"Don't fight him! It's _not _his fault!" Her lips say those words, and it only seems to create more of that evil-humor on her ex's face. Footsteps from behind her walk forward, and she feels as guilty again. It's all her fault. Now, the two most important men in her life are going to fight because of her.

"Hello, Naruto," Her ex-boyfriend's voice never sounded _that _warm. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"You know each him!" _Surprise._

"Sasuke… you told me—" Her childhood friend's tone never sounded _that _distraught. Almost impossibly, her eyes widen some more.

"You know each other!" _Panic._

_Devilish smirk. _"We know each other very well, Haruno." The tone Sasuke uses… it's the same as when she first saw him, when he calmly threatened to break their classmate's fingers off for dirtying his uniform.

_Angry frown_. "You said—" Naruto stops himself again, and this time, he's already in-between Sakura and Sasuke.

"I know you'll hesitate." Sasuke hisses, dangerously low, his obsidian orbs flashing almost wildly. Naruto stiffens, but Sakura can't see his expression.

"Hesitate about what!" _Distress._

_Sadistic smile. _"About us," Sasuke speaks coolly, his feet moving quickly and he's beside Naruto in less than a split second. Sakura tries, desperately, to see whether Sasuke is merely joking. The grave seriousness present in the young Uchiha's face and stance tells her the painful truth.

Haruno Sakura laughs instead at the unexpected revelation, because she ran out of tears.

**

* * *

**

Their limbs are entwined intimately beneath the satin blankets. The curtains are drawn to the sides, letting the full moon's light come inside the dark room welcomingly. The two occupants are both male, but that doesn't stop them. It will never stop them.

"I wish… I wish _that _didn't have to happen." The blond says wistfully to his lover, his tanned cheek pressed to the other's pale chest, seeking comfort. The dark-haired one tightens his arms' hold on the younger male, providing comfort and understanding in that simple touch.

"It's inevitable, and you know it." The older, more mature male speaks convincingly. The cold words and blank eyes are gone when the two of them are _together_, because they become themselves with each other.

"I wish… I wish that she didn't meet you." The blond states, his blue eyes fluttering close because of his lover's steady heartbeat. "It's your fault for being so damn irresistible, asshole."

The blond doesn't need his eyes to know that the other is smirking at his indirect, un-subtle compliment. "…Yeah."

"I wish…" The blond continues to speak, but a pale finger is pressed gently against his slightly-parted lips.

"You may wish for a lot of things, but… it's all done. Everything that happened is inevitable." Uchiha Sasuke says solemnly, his arms cradling his lover's body close to him.

Cerulean eyes open for a moment, before drifting close again. After all, it's just like a promised deception. It's bound to happen. Everything was fine when he was Sakura's childhood playmate, sweetheart and suitor. They get along fine.

But then, Sakura met the "perfect guy", something that Naruto refused to believe. So, he tried to find out who is Sakura's new crush, and meets Sasuke. It _was _supposed to be a "fight" between the two of them, but… They somehow managed to fall for each other.

"Yeah. It's inevitable." Uzumaki Naruto agrees sleepily, and sinks willingly to the tight, warm, embrace.

_Sorry, Sakura-chan. But I won't let go of my happiness.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Was it confusing? Haha, I purposely avoided putting names and just placing vague descriptions. To clarify things: first scene is Sasuke and Sakura; second scene is Sakura and Naruto; third scene is the three of them; fourth scene is Sasuke and Naruto.

Oh, and if you read my other fanfics, you'd notice that sometimes, I put things in parentheses. It's **not **author's notes in the middle of the thing. It's the character's thoughts and extra descriptions. I try to avoid overly long sentences, with lots of commas, so I use () or hyphens. I just need to clarify it, since others seem to mistake them as **my **comments O.o;; Anyhow, I hope you like this one too:) It's something that's been on my mind for a long time and I just _have _to write it.

**Reviews make me super happy :)**


End file.
